mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Seishin Families and Groups
Here are a list of families and groups from the fiction Seishin (Pure Heart). Some of the names derive from actual sources about ninja and samurai, while others being completely fictional. About Names in Seishin Many last names are based on geographical areas in Japan (ie: Ueno, Togakure) or/and are generally based on nature (ie: Fujibayashi = rattan grove; Takayama = high mountain). Reputation and genealogy were important; originally, only those of the upper class, like Tokugawa and Oda, could have last names to pass down through the generations. Rural samurai exist in the ninja communities and a similar class system is used. The first names' syllables can derive from ancestors or current family members (ie: Tada''masa'', Iestsuna, Tsuna''masa'', Masamune, Teru''mune'').Samurai Names @ Wikipedia. First names also use common suffixes like maru (丸) and mon (門) for samurai men. For a prefix, there is "o" (お) for women, which seems to make the word polite (ie: O''kaa-san'' = mother). Like with the character Tobuhime of Heroic Blaze SolAka, the word "hime" (meaning "princess") is used here and attached to the end of a girl's name. "Hime" also means "beautiful woman".Honorific (see Japan) There are characters with only first names, especially youths and those of lower class. In mostly fiction and historic speculation, some ninja contain names that are also nature-based Nokuzaru / 軒猿 such as Kazekiri (風霧, wind fog), Kasumi (霞, rosy clouds), Genei (幻影, illusion shadow), Shigure (時雨, late fall rain) and Akakage (赤影, red shadow). There is a possibility that the names are aliases and reflects the characters. Referring to the folklore characters Sasuke Sarutobi (Jumping monkey Sasuke) and Saizo Kirigakure (Saizo of Hidden Mist), their last names have a meaning to their character and there's little to no sources saying that they are from a region or derived from another family name or ancestor. There will be other examples. Young men who become of age do change their names http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genpuku Genpuku. One Japanese particle that is not used during the narrative is no (の,ノ), which shows a connection or identity to a person's name and when they are from (ie: Soga no Umanko, Taira no Munekiyo). Even the below mentioned Shimotsuge ninja were originally called "Shimotsuge no Kizaru/Kozaru"Iga Ninja 49 because Shimotsuge was a place in Iga. The change to this is by the author's personal choice. Sometimes the characters are referred to as which family they are from (ie: Shoutarou of Tsukimori [ Family]) or region, rather than using it as a last name. Iga Province Families ; Tsukimori (月森) : The Tsukimori is a fictional ninja family of Iga. ; Hattori (服部) : A family of Iga with many branches. One of the upper echelon, Hanzo Hattori, is from this family. ; Fujibayashi (藤林) : A family of Iga that resides in Yufune, Ayama district. One of the upper echelon, who is mainly referred to as "Lord Fujibiyashi", is from this family. He and his skills ; Momochi (百地) : A principle family in Nabari area, famous for one of the upper echelon Tanba Momochi. ; Ueno (上野) : Few members were grandmasters (soke) of Togakure ; Tokitsu (土岐津) : Not a family of Iga per se, but a former family of Mino Province known for their merchants and tea services. ; Sugitani (杉谷) : Family of Koka ninja Zenjubo Sugitani (杉谷 善住坊), descent of the Ooe, who were an ancient "ninja" (Akuto) family. ; Kido (城戸) : Family of Kido Yazaemon (城戸弥左衛門). ; Tanguchi-Kido : Family of Yoshizo, possible branch of Kido. ; Sawada (沢田) : ; Soga (曽我一族) : ; Takayama (高山) : Family with members Taroshiro and Tarozaemon (Father and son). Named after home district in Ueno. ; Fukuchi (福地氏) : ; Shimotsuge (下柘植) : Iga Family of Kizaru and Kozaru, which apparently only consist of the siblings. Shimotsuge is originally a location. ; Sawamura (沢村) : ; Yamada : Groups Iga Sokoku Ikki (伊賀惣国一揆) : Sources state that this is the independent organization that fought and was destroyed in the Iga Tenshō Revolt (天正伊賀の乱, Iga Tenshō no Ran). In Seishin, it is a twelve-member group that governs Iga. Originally formed as a popular riot group to fend off intruders, thus they make up of the Iga Province's finest leading figures and soldiers. Their base is at the Heirakuji temple in Ueno. Shimagahara-tou (島ヶ原党) : ? Omi Province (Koga) Families ; Mochizuki (望月) : The Mochizuki is a ninja family of Koka Region. ; Kosaka ; Akutagawa (芥川) ; Kitayama ; Sachi (佐治) Groups ;Sō : The Sō is short for sōsen (惣村)Jpwiki: 惣村. It seems to be a form of leadership for equality (solidarity). ;Yosakura : Sagami Province Families ; Kazama : Info later Others ; Sanada Ten Braves ; Daiya References External Links * How to Write Japanese names * Japanese Girl names * Grammar Category:Seishin Category:Japanese fiction Category:Ninja Category:Family